Plazmatic
Plazmatic - Youtuber and Minecrafter Plazmatic is a youtuber and a player of a game called Minecraft. His favorite activity on the game is to do minigames involving Pvp or Player Versus Player. He considers himself good at it, and can prove it in fights, taking on better geared opponents or teams. He usually rages a bit when he dies and calls his killer(s) hackers. His Minecraft skin is a Teen wearing a blue and gray hoodie, dark khaki cargo pants, and blue converse shoes, but half of his head is robotic. Plazmatic's personality is very competetive, but he is humorous and randomly bursts into accents and voices that are stereotypical, but funny and accurate nontheless. His channel is: http://youtube.com/PlazmaticTv Origin and story of Plazmatic Plazmatic was wearing his normal blue hoodie, cargo dark khaki pants, and blue converse shoes, doing his normal daily routine... KILLING PEOPLE IN BATTLE-DOME, when a mysterious man was teleported in the domed arena and pulled Plazmatic or JM behind a rock and asked him where he was. Plaz replied in a deep voice "We're in war...BATTLE DOME!" to which Chriscrafte jumped right back into the teleporter which also brought along Plaz with him to the ChrisCo lab. Chris randomly asked JM if he wanted to work in ChrisCo, and Plaz simply responded by stabbing his diamond sword into the teleporter and Yelling No as he did "/spawn" to get back to his game of Battle Dome. Chris was angry at JM after destroying the teleporter and devises a plan (That took 1 year) to get revenge. 1 year passes and one night Chris teleports into Plaz's room using the newly fixed teleporter and holds a diamond sword up to Plaz's sleeping head and is about to stab, but quickly whirls around and hits the teleporter which brings the whole room to the ChrisCo labs. Plaz awkens with a jolt as Chris and the scientists hide in the closet yelling "SHHH!" Plaz walks up to the closet slowly and as he opens the door he is jumped on by everyone and knocked unconsious. He wakes up about 20 minuts later trapped in a wierd cylinder machine made of glass in the center of the room stands Chris, menacingly holding his hands behind his back and tells Plaz that it is time for revenge and snaps which turns on the machine. A silver liquid is dumped on Plaz, but only on one side of his body. The liquid melts off his skin, but replaces it with metal and as the liquid seeps into his body wires are attached to Plaz and pumps electric "Plazma" energy into his body. Next a nuclear toaster is surgically put into his head to power the Plazma and more or less replace the half of his brain missing. After an hour or so of being unconsious Plaz wakes up to half of his body being a robot! Unfortunatly for him, he knows nothing of what happened and Chris toggles his free will simply by saying "Free Will". So now Plaz is a cyborg who can control Plazma energy using it to whatever he wants to! As a weapon, powersource, you name it. (He now knows what happened since Chris finally told him, so naturally he is a bit angry, but they still are friends and play minigames and progress ChrisCo to the future.)